


Romanticism

by ziallwarrior



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Writings [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Logince - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Logince - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallwarrior/pseuds/ziallwarrior
Summary: I had written a second part and never added ithave more soft logince





	1. Chapter 1

Logan closes his eyes as he played the piano, having memorized it by touch, and has read many sheets. He would play for hours at times, would play to relax after a stressful day.

He would play for the one person, well, the one person he loved dearly.

Logan could hear the footsteps of him coming over, could feel the hands that were on his shoulders, could feel the tender kiss on his cheek.

Logan had a small smile on his face, playing [_Strata_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F0NkxSU0b1Jsw6yK2mJZru3%3Fsi%3DAZa5lOiBQ6KjHUGTmSmWXQ&t=YjE5OWMyYzE1NzdhMzlkMDcwN2YzYmRkODY5MDI5NzE5ODdiZTViNixEWUx1WWJrRg%3D%3D&b=t%3ACMfCFg_hKQQ0CCfRhZyOQw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsandersidesquotes.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182159315386%2Fromanticism&m=1) by Poppy Ackroyd. He knew how much his partner enjoyed this one, along with a few classicals and new styles.

“Want to sit with me?” Logan asks in a soft voice after he finishes, opening his eyes and turns around to look at his partner.

“I would. I could use this to relax,” Roman says and smiles down at him.

“Go get confortable first, out of your work clothes,” Logan hums at the end, kissing his hand.

“When did you become such a charmer?” Roman grins, looking down at Logan as his engagement ring was kissed.

“You rubbed off on me,” Logan responds and looks at him.

Roman smiles down at him, kissing his forehead and walked to their room to get changed into more comfortable clothes.

Logan went back to his piano, gently stroking the keys as he thought of a song to play. He hums, letting his mind try to come up with one. Soon, he started playing _Waltz in A minor_ by Frédéric Chopin, keeping his eyes opened this time, but didn’t look at his fingers.

Roman came down soon enough, walking towards Logan with a cup of tea and sat next to him, silently, listening to him.

This was at times, a usual weekend for them. It was used to wind down from the stressful week, and while Roman also enjoyed the parties and loud noise, he fell in love with Logan playing the piano for him. This one in particular, had a special place in his heart.

The sweet sounds of the piano, coupled with the soft rain outside was a night they could enjoy. Roman listened to Logan, watching how his fingers seemed to glide, no flaws at all.

They couldn’t have asked for a more perfect night.


	2. Romanticism Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had written a second part and never added it  
> have more soft logince

Logan stares out the window of their house, enjoying the soft piano music playing out of his phone, seeing how calm the beach waves were. He watched as the sun was rising from the horizon, the birds singing their morning song, the wind blowing softly.

He brought his cup to his mouth, taking a sip of his coffee and looked at his wedding ring. A smile forms on his lips, seeing the small glint from the light that was on. He set his cup down, staring at his wedding ring in awe and happiness, his heart fluttering and feeling the same butterflies he felt when he meant Roman in high school.

Logan turned around, seeing Roman still asleep in front of the fireplace, the blanket covering the lower half of his body. He chuckles, walking over slowly, leaning against the couch, being mindful and quiet, staring down at his husband.

 _Husband_. Had a nice ring to it.

Having just come back from their honeymoon, they were still living off that bliss and besides, they still had a few weeks off. They might as well have their fun.

Logan took a picture of Roman sleeping, smiling and put on Roman’s shirt, walking back to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

The sun was out by the time Roman woke up,  _River Flows In You_ now playing as Logan was preparing their plates and Roman watched from the couch, pulling on his sweats. He smiles, walking over soon and stands behind Logan, kissing his exposed shoulder and wraps his arms around him.

“I’m carrying a knife, be careful next time,” Logan hums as he sets it down.

“That’s a butter knife, won’t do much damage,” Roman whispers in his ear, making Logan hum and hold his hand.

“With enough force, it sure can,” Logan grins and turns his head, looking up at Roman.

“Already threatening murder? Why we’ve been only married for a month,” Roman smirks and kisses his nose, “Already want to collect insurance benefits?”

“Maybe I do,” Logan responds back jokingly, making Roman laugh and Logan just watches him, soon kissing him.

They kiss for a moment, Logan breaking it and pats his cheek, “Breakfast is ready. Sit down,” He whispers and pours their juice, Roman setting down their plates.

“Logan.”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Logan kisses his head, the song coming to an end,

“I love you too.”


End file.
